The present invention relates to an electronic learning aid and, more particularly, to a time counter in an electronic learning aid for calculating a time period required by a student for solving problems.
An electronic learning aid has been developed, which automatically provides and displays problems of mathematics. Students introduce their answer through key input means after calculation with figures. The electronic learning aid functions to compare the introduced answer with a correct answer stored therein.
A typical construction of a fully electronically controlled learning aid is described in copending application, ELECTRONIC LEARNING AID, Ser. No. 188,865 filed on Sept. 19, 1980, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 952,203, filed on Oct. 17, 1978 and now abandoned by Takashi Sakaue, Koichi Hatta, Megumi Fukusaki and Yoshiro Kataoka, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
In a conventional electronic learning aid, a time period required by a student for obtaining the answer is not considered. However, the above-mentioned time period is an important factor for measuring the ability of the student.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic learning aid includidng a time period counter for calculating a time period required by a student for solving problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic learning aid, wherein problem generation is controlled by a time counter.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a time counter is provided, which initiates its time counting operation upon actuation of start key for instructing the commencement of the automatic problem generation. A problem generation termination key is provided for instructing the termination of the automatic problem generation. The time counter terminates its time counting operation upon actuation of the problem generation termination key. Under these conditions, the time period stored in the time counter, and the problem number having been generated are displayed on a display panel.
In a preferred form, the number of problems to be generated is presettable. The time period counting operation is conducted till the preselected number of problems are generated and answered.
In another preferred form, a storage means is provided for storing a preselected time period during which the generation of problems should be conducted. When the time period counter contents reach the preselected time period, problem generation is terminated and the number of problems which are generated and answered during the preselected time period is displayed on the display panel.